Kategori:Türkçe kökenli sözcükler
|familycolor = Altaic |states = Albania, Azerbaijan, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Greece, Northern Cyprus, Kosovo, Republic of Macedonia, Moldova, Montenegro, Romania, Russia, Serbia, Syria, Turkey, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, and by immigrant communities in Austria, Belgium, Canada, France, Germany, the Netherlands, Sweden, Switzerland, United Kingdom, and the United States. | familycolor = Altay | ülkeler = Arnavutluk, Azerbaycan, Bosna-Hersek, Bulgaristan, | = 114 sayfa | google.com / = NI1G_9j1AhcC & pg = PT134 & dq = 1999 + sayım + azerbaycan + türk id Yunanistan, Geographic distribution in Istanbul. Kelime Orta Türkçe kullanımından geri < / ref> | - | teşrinievvel | |''ekim''| | Ekim | | | isim''ekim''Türkiye'de yaygın olduğu sonbahar, tahıl tohumlarının ekim atıfta bulunarak, "ekim eylem" anlamına gelir } More than two million Turkish speakers live in Germany, and there are significant Turkish-speaking communities in France, the Netherlands, Austria, Belgium, Switzerland, and the United Kingdom. Due to the cultural assimilation of Turkish immigrants in host countries, not all ethnic Turkish immigrants speak the language with native fluency. dil kodu için Rapor: tur (Türkçe) | accessdate = 2007-03-18 | yıl = 2005}} İki milyondan fazla Türk hoparlör ve Almanya 'de canlı olarak anlamlı Türkçe konuşan topluluklar var Fransa, Hollanda, Avusturya, Belçika, İsviçre ve İngiltere. ev sahibi ülkelerde Türk göçmenlerin kültürel asimilasyon nedeniyle, tüm etnik Türk göçmenleri yerli akıcı dili konuşuyoruz. The number of native speakers in Turkey is over 67 million, corresponding to about 93 percent of the population. There are roughly another 10 million native speakers worldwide. Turkish is spoken as a first or second language by almost all of Turkey's residents, with Kurdish making up most of the remainder (about 3,950,000 as estimated in 1980). ile, neredeyse Türkiye'nin tüm sakinleri tarafından bir ilk ya da ikinci dil olarak konuşulmaktadır Kürt kalan (yaklaşık 3.950.000 1980 yılında tahmini olarak) en oluşturan However, even most linguistic minorities in Turkey are bilingual, speaking Turkish as a second language to levels of native fluency. dil kodu için Rapor: KMR (Kürtçe) | accessdate = 2007-03-18 | yıl = 2005}} Ancak, Türkiye'de bile en dilsel azınlıklar yerli akıcılık seviyeleri için ikinci bir dil olarak Türkçe konuşan, iki dilde yayınlanıyor. Official status Turkish is the official language of Turkey and is one of the official languages of Cyprus. Resmî durumu Türkçe Türkiye resmi dilidir ve Kıbrıs resmi dillerinden biridir. It also has official (but not primary) status in the Prizren District of Kosovo and several municipalities of the Republic of Macedonia, depending on the concentration of Turkish-speaking local population. Aynı zamanda Kosova ve Prizren Bölgesi 'de resmi (ama birincil değil) durumu ve Türkçe konuşan yerel halkın konsantrasyonuna bağlı olarak Makedonya ve Cumhuriyeti birkaç belediye vardır. In Turkey, the regulatory body for Turkish is the Turkish Language Association (Türk Dil Kurumu or TDK), which was founded in 1932 under the name Türk Dili Tetkik Cemiyeti ("Society for Research on the Turkish Language"). Türkiye'de, Türk için düzenleyici kurum Türk Dil Kurumu Araştırma adı''Türk Dili Tetkik Cemiyeti''("Toplum altında 1932 yılında kuruldu (Türk Dil Kurumu''ya da TDK), bir Türk Dili ") üzerinde. The Turkish Language Association was influenced by the ideology of linguistic purism: indeed one of its primary tasks was the replacement of loanwords and foreign grammatical constructions with equivalents of Turkish origin.The name TDK itself exemplifies this process. Türk Dil Kurumu dil sadelik ideolojisinin etkisinde oldu: birincil görevleri gerçekten bir Türk kökenli eşdeğerleri ile ayrımı ve yabancı dilbilgisi yapıların yerleştirilmesi işlemidir TDK kendini bu sürecin örneğidir adı .. The words ''tetkik and cemiyet in the original name are both Arabic loanwords (the final ''-i'' of cemiyeti being a Turkish possessive suffix); kurum is a native Turkish word based on the verb kurmak, "set up, found". These changes, together with the adoption of the new Turkish alphabet in 1928, shaped the modern Turkish language spoken today. Kelimeler''orijinal adı tetkik''ve''cemiyet''hem Arapça ayrımı (olmanın Türk iyelik eki''Cemiyeti nihai-i'') vardır;Kurum''bir yerli Türk sözcüğü fiil''kurmak''dayanarak, Dil reformu şeklinde 1928 yılında yeni [[Türk harflerinin kabulü ile birlikte bu değişiklikler. , "kurmak bulundu" ve modern Türk | modern Türk dili]] bugün konuşuluyor. TDK became an independent body in 1951, with the lifting of the requirement that it should be presided over by the Minister of Education. TDK da Milli Eğitim Bakanı tarafından başkanlık gerektiğini şartı kaldırılması ile 1951 yılında bağımsız bir organ haline geldi. This status continued until August 1983, when it was again made into a governmental body in the constitution of 1982, following the military coup d'état of 1980. Dialects Istanbul Turkish is established as the official standard language of Turkey. askeri [| darbeyi 1980] ve Türk darbesine sonrasında | Bu durum tekrar 1982 oluşumunda Türkiye'nin Anayasa bir toplum vücuda yapıldığında Ağustos 1983 yılına kadar devam etti yazar = Türk Dil Kurumu | | Lehçeleri thumb Tu-map.png | right | 300px | Türkiye İstanbul Türk Haritası Türkiye'nin resmi standart dil olarak kuruldu. Dialectal variation persists, in spite of the levelling influence of the standard used in mass media and the Turkish education system since the 1930s. Academically, researchers from Turkey often refer to Turkish dialects as ''ağız or şive, leading to an ambiguity with the linguistic concept of accent, which is also covered with these words. Medya ve kullanılan standart | tesviye tesviye etkisi [Eğitim | Türk eğitim sistemi] lehçe varyasyon rağmen, devam etmektedir. 1930'lardan bu yana Akademik Türkiye'den araştırmacılar genellikle [(dilbilim) dilsel konsepti ile bir belirsizliğe yol açan''ağız''ya da''şive''olarak Türk lehçeleri bakın , aynı zamanda bu sözleri ile kaplıdır. Projects investigating Turkish dialects are being carried out by several universities, as well as a dedicated work group of the Turkish Language Association. Türk lehçeleri soruşturma Projeler çeşitli üniversitelerin yanı sıra, Türk Dil Kurumu için özel bir çalışma grubu tarafından yürütülmektedir. Work is currently in progress for the compilation and publication of their research as a comprehensive dialect atlas of the Turkish language.Özsoy The standard dialect of the Turkish language is İstanbul. Iş derleme ve yayın araştırma kapsamlı bir lehçesi atlas Türk dilinin olarak ilerleme için şu anda. Özsoy son = Akalın | | ilk = Şükrü Halûk | . Rumelice is spoken by immigrants from Rumelia, and includes the distinct dialects of Deliorman, Dinler, and Adakale, which are influenced by the theoretized Balkan linguistic union. Rumeli 'den, ve theoretized Balkan etkilenmiştir [[Deliorman, Dinler ve Adakale ve farklı lehçeleri içerir |''Rumelice''[] göçmen Türkiye'ye Göç tarafından konuşulmaktadır dil birliği.]] Kıbrıs Türkçesi is the name for Cypriot Turkish and is spoken by the Turkish Cypriots. Kıbrıs Türkçesi''ve Kıbrıslı Türk için adıdır Kıbrıslı Türk tarafından konuşulmaktadır. ''Edirne is the dialect of Edirne. EdirneEdirne 'in dilidir. Ege is spoken in the Aegean region, with its usage extending to Antalya. kullanım Antalya uzanan ile, bölge |''Ege''Ege Denizi konuşulmaktadır. The nomadic Yörük tribes of the Mediterranean Region of Turkey also have their own dialect of Turkish. This group is not to be confused with the Yuruk nomads of Macedonia, Greece, and European Turkey who speak Balkan Gagauz Turkish. ve göçebe Yörük kabileler Akdeniz Bölgesi. | son = Shashi | ilk = Shyam Singh | başlık = Türkiye de Türk kendi lehçesi var . Güneydoğu is spoken in the southeast, to the east of Mersin. GüneydoğuMersin doğusunda, güneydoğusunda konuşulur. Doğu, a dialect in Eastern Anatolia, has a dialect continuum with Azeri, particularly with Karapapak dialects in some areas. Doğu, Doğu Anadolu 'de bir lehçesi | Karapapak lehçelerde özellikle bazı ile, Azeri Azerice ile lehçesi süreklilik vardır alanları. The Central Anatolia region speaks Orta Anadolu. İç Anadolu bölge Orta Anadolu'konuşuyor. Karadeniz, spoken in the Eastern Black Sea Region and represented primarily by the Trabzon dialect, exhibits substratum influence from Greek in phonology and syntax. Kastamonu is spoken in Kastamonu and its surrounding areas. Doğu Karadeniz Bölgesi konuşulan Karadeniz''ve temsil Trabzon lehçesi öncelikle, sergiler sesbilim Yunan dan taban etkisi ve sözdizimi , Türk Kastamonu ve çevresinde konuşulmaktadır. The Hemşinli dialect, known as Hemşince, is spoken by the eastern group of Hamshenis around Artvin, influenced by Armenian. Karamanlıca is spoken in Greece, where it is also named Kαραμανλήδικα (Karamanlidika). Hemşin lehçesiHemşince''olarak bilinen, Ermeni etkilenmiştir Artvin civarında Hamshenis doğu grup tarafından konuşulmaktadır. deadurl da adlandırılan''Kαραμανλήδικα Yunanistan, konuşulur''(Karamanlidika) . It is the literary standard for Karamanlides. O Karamanlides için edebi standarttır. Sounds Consonants The phoneme , usually referred to as yumuşak g ("soft g"), ‹ğ› in Turkish orthography, represents a rather weak front-velar or palatal approximant between front vowels. colspan = "2" | glottal | - align = center Burun |! colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | { {IPA | n}} | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | - align = center Durdur | { {IPA | p}} | | | | | | | | | | colspan = "2" | | -! = center [| frikatif] ünsüz align | | | | | | | colspan = "2" | | | rowspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | - align = center Approximant | colspan =! "2" | | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | | colspan = "2" | | - align = center Rhotic | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "2" | | colspan = "! "| | colspan =" 2 | 2 2 "| colspan =" "| |} fonem , genellikle''Yumuşak g''bahsedilen (" yumuşak g "), <ğ türk yazım 'de>, ön ünlüler arasında oldukça zayıf ön velar veya damak approximant temsil eder. It never occurs at the beginning of a word or a syllable, but always follows a vowel. Asla, ama bir kelime veya hece başında meydana daima bir sesli harf izler. When word-final or preceding another consonant, it lengthens the preceding vowel. In native Turkic words, the sounds , , and are in complementary distribution with , , and ; the former set occurs adjacent to front vowels and the latter adjacent to back vowels. Zaman kelime-final veya başka bir ünsüz önceki, o önceki sesli harf uzatılır yerli Türk deyişle geliyor. ile tamamlayıcı dağıtım bulunmaktadır ve , , and often occur with back vowels:Lewis (2001):3-4,6. some examples are given below. Böyle bir deyişle, ve sık sık ünlüler ile gerçekleşir: Lewis (2001): 3 - aşağıda verilmiştir. | bazı örnek Yazı sistemi dili # 4,6 . When a vowel is added to many nouns ending with postvocalic ‹k›, the ‹k› becomes ‹ğ› by consonant alternation. bir sesli harf postvocalic ile biten birçok isimler eklenince, ünsüz [| münavebe] (dilbilim) tarafından <ğ> olur. A similar alternation applies to certain loan-words ending in ‹p› and ‹t›, which become ‹b› and ‹d›, respectively, with the addition of a vowel.The ‹k›/‹ğ› alternation does not usually apply to monosyllabic nouns. Benzer bir münavebe ve , olmak ve , sırasıyla, bir sesli harf eklenmesi ile biten bazı kredi-kelimeler için de geçerlidir. / <Ğ> ardalanmasından genellikle tek heceli isimler için geçerli değildir. Lewis (2001):10. This is because the final , , and gain voicing when followed by a vowel. . Lewis (2001): Grammatical affixes have "a chameleon-like quality",Lewis (1953):21 and obey one of the following patterns of vowel harmony: * 'twofold (-e/-a''):For the terms twofold and fourfold, as well as the superscript notation, see Lewis (1953):21–22. Düşük |''e''| |''ö''| |''bir''| |''o''|} gramer var "Bir bukalemun kalitesinde" es [[] tutturmak] Lewis (1953): *'iki kat (-e/-a terimler için''):< ref>: 21 ve ses uyumu aşağıdaki kalıplarla itaat ''ve''iki kat dört kat''yanı sıra, üst simge gösterim, Lewis (1953) :21-22 bkz. In his more recent works Lewis prefers to omit the superscripts, on the grounds that "there is no need for this once the principle has been grasped" (Lewis 2001:18). the locative suffix, for example, is ''-de after front vowels and ''-da'' after back vowels. Onun daha yeni eserlerinde Lewis "ilkesi kavradı edildikten sonra buna gerek yoktur" gerekçesiyle, (Lewis 2001: 18) harfle gösterilen ihmal tercih ediyor. ismin eki Örneğin, ön ve arka ünlüler ünlüler sonra''-da''sonra''-de''olduğunu. The notation ''-de''² is a convenient shorthand for this pattern. Notasyon''-de''² bu model için uygun bir kısaltmadır. * 'fourfold (-i/-ı/-ü/-u''): the genitive suffix, for example, is ''-in'' or ''-ın'' after unrounded vowels (front or back respectively); and ''-ün'' or ''-un'' after the corresponding rounded vowels. *'Dört kat (genitif eki''): -i/-ı/-ü/-u, örneğin bir''-in''veya''-ın' 'sonra unrounded ünlüler (sırasıyla arka ön ya da) ve ilgili yuvarlak ünlüler sonra''-ün''ya da''-un''. In this case, the shorthand notation ''-in''4 is used. Bu durumda, steno gösterim''-'' 4 kullanılır. The following examples, based on the copula ''-dir''4 ("it is"), illustrate the principles of vowel harmony in practice: ''Türkiye'dir'' ("it is Turkey"),In modern Turkish orthography, an apostrophe is used to separate proper names from any suffixes. kapı'dır'' ("it is the door"), bu gün'dür'' ("it is the day"), palto'dur'' ("it is the coat"). Türkiye: | Türk fiil fiil dayanan Aşağıdaki örnekler, 4 ''-dir ("o olan"), ses uyumu ilkeleri pratikte göstermek 'dir'' ("bu Türkiye"), modern Türk yazım olarak , bir kesme işareti herhangi ekleri gelen isimleri ayırmak için kullanılır. kapı'dır ' '("bu kapı"), met''gün'''dür'' ("o gün"),palto'dur'' ("o coat ") 'dir. There are some exceptions to the rules of vowel harmony. ses uyumu kurallarına bazı istisnalar vardır. In compound words, the vowels need not harmonize between the constituent words of the compound. Bileşik sözcük yılında, ünlü bileşik oluşturan sözcükler arasında uyum gerekmez. Forms like bu+gün ("today") or baş+kent ("capital") are permissible. Met + Is getting beter("bugün") ya da''Baş + kent''("sermaye") gibi Formlar izin veriliyor. In addition, vowel harmony does not apply in loanwords and some invariant affixes, such as ''-yor'' (present tense) and ''-bil-'' (potential). Ayrıca, ses uyumu yabancı sözcükler ler ve''-yor''(şimdiki zaman) ve gibi bazı değişmeyen ekleri, geçerli değildir''-bi'l-''(potansiyel). Some loanwords do, however, exhibit partial or even complete vowel harmony (eg mümkün "possible" < Arabic mumkin; and dürbün "binoculars" < Persian dūrbīn).In Lewis's marvellously precise formulation, "The effect of vowel harmony extends to non-Turkish words too, bringing as many vowels as possible of a foreign borrowing into one class, or pressing a foreign borrowing whose vowels happen to be all of one class still further into Turkish form." Bazı ayrımı yapmak ise, sergi ve hatta tam kısmi ünlü uyumu (örneğin''mumkun''"olası" < Lewis'in Marvelously kesin formülasyonunda ref>, "ses uyumu olan etkisi, bir sınıfa bir dış borçlanmanın mümkün olduğu kadar çok sesli harfler olarak getirmek veya acil olan ünlüler sınıf bir bütün olmak ne bir yabancı borçlanma da Türk olmayan kelimeler kadar uzanır hala daha Türk forma. " Lewis (2001): 17. There are also a few native Turkish words that do not follow the rule, such as anne ("mother"). Lewis (2001):. 17 da ("anne")anne''gibi kural, takip etme, birkaç yerli Türkçe kelimeler vardır. In such words, suffixes harmonize with the final vowel: thus ''annedir ("she is a mother"). Böyle bir deyişle, eklerin son sesli harf ile uyum: böylece''annedir''("o bir anne"). Many loanwords from Arabic and French, however, take front-vowel suffixes after final back vowels: for example halsiz < hal + ''-siz4'' "listless", meçhuldür < meçhul + ''-dir4'' "it is unknown", harfler < harf + ''-ler²'' "(alphabetical) letters" (instead of the expected *''halsız'', *''meçhuldur'' and *''harflar''). Arapça ve Fransızca dan pek çok ayrımı ancak nihai geri ünlüler sonra ön-sesli ekleri almak Örneğin:halsiz<''hal''+''-siz 4 için "dikkatsiz" ''meçhuldür<''meçhul''+''-dir 4 ', harfler''<''harf''+''-ler ² "bilinmemektedir" ' '(beklenen *''halsız''*''meçhuldur''ve''* harflar''yerine) "(alfabetik) harfleri". The road sign in the photograph above illustrates several of these features: * a native compound which does not obey vowel harmony: Orta+köy ("middle village"—a place name) * a loanword also violating vowel harmony: viyadük ("viaduct" < French viaduc) * the possessive suffix'' -i''4 harmonizing with the final vowel (and softening the k'' by consonant alternation): ''viyadüğü Stress Stress is usually on the last syllable.Handbook of the IPA, p. -> * Ünlü uyumu uymayanlar yerli bir bileşik:Orta + köy("orta köy"-bir yer ismi) * Bir yabancı sözcükler de ünlü uyumu ihlal''viyadük''("viyadük" 4 (ünsüz''tarafından''k yumuşama son sesli harf ile uyum ardalanmasından ):viyadüğü Stres Stres son hecede genellikle . IPA'', s. ve''El Kitabı 155 Exceptions include some suffix combinations and loanwords, particularly from Italian and Greek, as well as interjections, adverbs, and many proper names. Gibi ünlemler, zarflar ve daha birçok özel isimleri | 155 İstisnalar bazı kombinasyonlar ve [[] sonek] İtalyanca, özellikle s [[] yabancı sözcükler] ve Yunan Yunanca dil içerir. While such loanwords are usually stressed on the penultimate syllable ( lokanta "restaurant" or iskele "quay"), the stress of proper names is less predictable ( İstanbul, Ankara). (|''Lokanta''"restaurant" ya da İskele"iskele" {ɫokanta} {IPA}), stres gibi ayrımı genellikle sondan bir önceki hece üzerinde vurguladı iken özel isimler daha az (|''İstanbul'' Ankara{istanbuɫ} {IPA}) tahmin edilebilir. Grammar Turkish is an agglutinative language and frequently uses affixes, and specifically suffixes, or endings.This section draws heavily on Lewis (2001) and, to a lesser extent, Lewis (1953). Dilbilgisi Türk ve bir sondan eklemeli dil sıklıkla tutturmak es kullanır ve özellikle ekleri veya sonlar Bu bölümde Lewis (2001 ağır çekiyor. ) ve daha az ölçüde, Lewis (1953) için. Only the most important references are specifically flagged with footnotes. One word can have many affixes and these can also be used to create new words, such as creating a verb from a noun, or a noun from a verbal root (see the section on Word formation). Sadece en önemli referanslar özellikle dipnotları ile işaretlenir. Bir kelime ve birçok ekleri olabilir, bu da böyle bir isim bir fiil veya sözlü kökünden bir isim oluşturma gibi yeni kelimeler oluşturmak için kullanılabilir (bkz. bölümüne Word oluşumu). Most affixes indicate the grammatical function of the word.see Lewis (2001) Ch XIV. The only native prefixes are alliterative intensifying syllables used with adjectives or adverbs: for example sım'sıcak ("boiling hot" < sıcak) and mas'mavi'' ("bright blue" < mavi)."The prefix, which is accented, is modelled on the first syllable of the simple adjective or adverb but with the substitution of '''m, p, r, or s for the last consonant of that syllable." En ekleri kelimenin gramer fonksiyonu göstermektedir aliterasyonlu olan sadece yerli önekler Lewis (2001) Ch XIV görmek sıfatlar veya zarflarla kullanılan hece yoğunlaştırılması:.. Örneğin''için ' sım'sıcak''(<''Sıcak''"sıcak kaynar") ve mas'mavi("parlak mavi" <''mavi'').< ref> "aksanlı önek, basit sıfat ya da zarf ilk hece üzerinde ancak''ikame ile modellenerek 'm, p, r', ya da son ünsüz için's''' Bu hece. " Lewis (2001):55. Lewis (2001): 55. The prefix retains the first vowel of the base form and thus exhibits a form of reverse vowel harmony. The extensive use of affixes can give rise to long words. Önek baz formunun ilk ünlü ve böylece sergileyen ters ses uyumu bir form tutar. Uzun kelimeler ortaya çıkmasına neden olabilir ekleri ve geniş kullanımı . It is jokingly said that the longest Turkish word is Çekoslovakyalılaştıramadıklarımızdanmışsınız, meaning "You are said to be one of those that we couldn't manage to convert to a Czechoslovak". Bu şaka uzun Türk kelimesi''olduğunu Çekoslovakyalılaştıramadıklarımızdanmışsınız''anlamına gelen "Sen bir Çekoslovak dönüştürmek için başaramadılar ki onlardan biri olduğu söyleniyor" dedi. This example is of course contrived; but long words do frequently occur in normal Turkish, as in this heading of a newspaper obituary column: Bayramlaşamadıklarımız (Bayram festival-Recipr-Impot-Partic-Plur-PossPl1; "Those of our number with whom we cannot exchange the season's greetings").This "splendid word" appeared at the time of Bayram, the festival marking the end of the month of fasting. Bu örnek elbette yapmacık, fakat uzun kelimeleri sık sık bu bir gazete ölüm sütun başlığı gibi, Türk normal ortaya çıkabilir:Bayramlaşamadıklarımız(Bayram festival-Recipr-Impot-seçe-plur-PossPl1; "Bu ".) Bu" [|] oruç ay Ramazan biz sezon tebrik alışverişinde bulunamıyor kiminle sayımız muhteşem kelime ",Bayram''sırasında sonuna işaretleme festival çıktı. Lewis (2001):287. Another example can be seen in the final word of this heading of the online Turkish Spelling Guide (İmlâ Kılavuzu''): Dilde birlik, ulusal birliğin vazgeçilemezlerindendir ("Unity in language is among the indispensables dispense-Pass-Impot-Plur-PossS3-Abl-Copula of national unity ~ Linguistic unity is a sine qua non of national unity").İmlâ Kilavuzu Nouns There is no definite article in Turkish, but definiteness of the object is implied when the accusative ending is used (see below). Lewis (2001):. ("Dilde birlik, Ulusal birliğin vazgeçilemezlerindendir: 287 Başka bir örnek bu çevrimiçi Türk Yazım Kılavuzu (İmlâ Kılavuzu) başlığı ile son sözü görülebilir dil Birlik vazgeçilmezi dağıtmak-Pass-Impot-plur-PossS3-Abl-fiil ulusal birlik ~ Linguistic birlik ulusal birlik ")birolmazsa olmaz şeklindedir. arasında [http://www.dilimiz.com/dil/imlakilavuzu/TDK/imlaanasayfa.htm İmlâ Kilavuzu <-! Bot oluşturulan başlık -->] İsimler hayır [vardır makale ancak, Türkçe] nesnenin kesinlik hali sona eren (aşağıya bakın) kullanıldığında ima ediyor. Turkish nouns decline by taking case-endings, as in Latin. Latince olarak alarak vaka sonlar tarafından Türk isimler düşüş. There are six noun cases in Turkish, with all the endings following vowel harmony (shown in the table using the shorthand superscript notation. The plural marker ''-ler''² immediately follows the noun before any case or other affixes (eg köylerin "of the villages"). The accusative case marker is used only for definite objects; compare (bir) ağaç gördük "we saw a''' tree" with ağacı gördük "we saw '''the tree".Because it is also used for the indefinite accusative, Lewis uses the term "absolute case" in preference to "nominative". Lewis (2001):28. The plural marker ''-ler''² is generally not used when a class or category is meant: ağaç gördük can equally well mean "we saw trees we walked through the forest"—as opposed to ağaçları gördük "we saw the trees question". The declension of ağaç illustrates two important features of Turkish phonology: consonant assimilation in suffixes (ağaç't'an, ağaç't'a'') and voicing of final consonants before vowels (''ağa'c'ın, ağa'c'a, ağa'c'ı''). Additionally, nouns can take suffixes that assign person: for example ''-imiz''4, "our". With the addition of the copula (for example ''-im''4, "I am") complete sentences can be formed. The interrogative particle ''mi''4 immediately follows the word being questioned: ''köye mi? "going to the village?", ağaç mı? "it a tree?". The Turkish personal pronouns in the nominative case are ben (1s), sen (2s), o (3s), biz (1pl), siz (2pl, or formal/polite 2s), and onlar (3pl). They are declined regularly with some exceptions: benim (1s gen.); bizim (1pl gen.); bana (1s dat.); sana (2s dat.); and the oblique forms of o'' use the root ''on. All other pronouns (reflexive kendi and so on) are declined regularly. Linking nouns (Tamlama) Two nouns, or groups of nouns, may be joined in either of two ways: * definite (possessive) compound (belirtili tamlama). Eg Türkiye'nin sesi "the voice of Turkey (radio station)": the voice belonging to Turkey. Here the relationship is shown by the genitive ending ''-in''4 added to the first noun; the second noun has the third-person suffix ''-(s)i''4. * indefinite (qualifying) compound (belirtisiz tamlama). Eg Türkiye Cumhuriyeti "Turkey-RepublicLewis points out that "an indefinite izafet group can be turned into intelligible (though not necessarily normal) English by the use of a hyphen". Lewis (2001): 42. = the Republic of Turkey": not the republic belonging to Turkey, but the Republic that is Turkey. Here the first noun has no ending; but the second noun has the ending ''-(s)i''4—the same as in definite compounds. The following table illustrates these principles.The examples are taken from Lewis (2001): 41-47. In some cases the constituents of the compounds are themselves compounds: these subsidiary compounds are marked with brackets. As the last example shows, the qualifying expression may be a substantival sentence rather than a noun or noun group.The term substantival sentence is Lewis's. Lewis(2001:257). Adjectives Turkish adjectives are not declined. However most adjectives can also be used as nouns, in which case they are declined: eg güzel ("beautiful") → güzeller ("(the) beautiful ones / people"). Used attributively, adjectives precede the nouns they modify. The adjectives var ("existent") and yok ("non-existent") are used in many cases where English would use "there is" or "have", eg süt yok ("there is no milk", lit. "(the) milk (is) non-existent"); the construction "noun 1-GEN noun 2-POSS var/yok" can be translated "noun 1 has/doesn't have noun 2"; imparatorun elbisesi yok "the emperor has no clothes" ("(the) emperor-''of'' clothes-''his'' non-existent"); kedimin ayakkabıları yoktu ("my cat had no shoes", lit. "cat-''my''-''of'' shoe-''plur.''-''its'' non-existent-''past tense''"). Verbs Turkish verbs indicate person. They can be made negative, potential ("can"), or impotential ("cannot"). Furthermore, Turkish verbs show tense (present, past, future, and aorist), mood (conditional, imperative, inferential, necessitative, and optative), and aspect. Negation is expressed by the infix ''-me²-'' immediately following the stem. All Turkish verbs are conjugated in the same way, except for the irregular and defective verb i-'', the Turkish copula (corresponding to English ''to be), which can be used in compound forms (the shortened form is called an enclitic): Gelememişti = Gelememiş idi = Gelememiş + i- + -di. Attributive verbs (participles) Turkish verbs have attributive forms, including present (with the ending ''-en''²), future (''-ecek''²), indirect/inferential past (''-miş''4), and aorist (-''er''² or -''ir''4). These forms can function as either adjectives or nouns: oynamayan çocuklar "children who do not play", oynamayanlar "those who do not play"; okur yazar "reader-writer = literate", okur yazarlar "literates". The most important function of attributive verbs is to form modifying phrases equivalent to the relative clauses found in most European languages. The attributive forms used in these constructions are the future (''-ecek''²) and an older form (-''dik''4), which covers both present and past meanings.See Lewis (2001):163–165, 260–262 for an exhaustive treatment. The use of these "personal or relative participles" is illustrated in the following table, in which the examples are presented according to the grammatical case which would be seen in the equivalent English relative clause.For the terms personal and relative participle see Lewis (1958):98 and Lewis (2001):163 respectively. Most of the examples are taken from Lewis (2001). Word order Word order in simple Turkish sentences is generally Subject Object Verb, as in Korean and Latin, but unlike English. In more complex sentences, the basic rule is that the qualifier precedes the qualified: this principle includes, as an important special case, the participial modifiers discussed above. The definite precedes the indefinite: thus çocuğa hikâyeyi anlattı "she told the child the story", but hikâyeyi bir çocuğa anlattı "she told the story to a child".Lewis (2001): 239–240. It is possible to alter the word order to stress the importance of a certain word or phrase. The main rule is that the word before the verb has the stress without exception. For example, if one wants to say "Hakan went to school" with a stress on the word "school" (okul, the indirect object) it would be "Hakan okula gitti". If the stress is to be placed on "Hakan" (the subject), it would be "Okula Hakan gitti" which means "it's Hakan who went to school". Vocabulary Latest 2010 edition of “Büyük Türkçe Sözlük” (Great Turkish Dictionary), the official dictionary of the Turkish language published by Turkish Language Association, contains 616,767 words, expressions, terms and nouns.Büyük Türkçe Sözlük Turkish Language Association The 2005 edition of Güncel Türkçe Sözlük, the official dictionary of the Turkish language published by Turkish Language Association, contains 104,481 words, of which about 86% are Turkish and 14% are of foreign origin. Among the most significant foreign contributors to Turkish vocabulary are Arabic, French, Persian, Italian, English, and Greek. Word formation Turkish extensively uses agglutination to form new words from nouns and verbal stems. The majority of Turkish words originate from the application of derivative suffixes to a relatively small set of core vocabulary. An example set of words derived from a substantive root: Another example, starting from a verbal root: New words are also frequently formed by compounding two existing words into a new one, as in German. A few examples of compound words are given below: Writing system introducing the new Turkish alphabet to the people of Sinop. September 20, 1928. (Cover of the French L'Illustration magazine)]] Turkish is written using a modified version of the Latin alphabet introduced in 1928 by Atatürk to replace the Arabic-based Ottoman Turkish alphabet. The Ottoman alphabet marked only three different vowels—long ā, ū and ī''—and included several redundant consonants, such as variants of ''z (which were distinguished in Arabic but not in Turkish). The omission of short vowels in the Arabic script was claimed to make it particularly unsuitable for Turkish, which has eight vowels. The reform of the script was an important step in the cultural reforms of the period. The task of preparing the new alphabet and selecting the necessary modifications for sounds specific to Turkish was entrusted to a Language Commission composed of prominent linguists, academics, and writers. The introduction of the new Turkish alphabet was supported by public education centers opened throughout the country, cooperation with publishing companies, and encouragement by Atatürk himself, who toured the country teaching the new letters to the public. As a result, there was a dramatic increase in literacy from its original Third World levels.Coulmas, pp. 243–244 The Latin alphabet was applied to the Turkish language for educational purposes even before the 20th-century reform. Instances include a 1635 Latin-Albanian dictionary by Frang Bardhi, who also incorporated several sayings in the Turkish language, as an appendix to his work (eg alma agatsdan irak duschamas''In modern Turkish spelling: . – 'An apple does not fall far from its tree'). Turkish now has an alphabet suited to the sounds of the language: the spelling is largely phonetic, with one letter corresponding to each phoneme. Most of the letters are used approximately as in English, the main exceptions being ‹c›, which denotes (‹j› being used for the found in Persian and European loans); and the undotted ‹ı›, representing . As in German, ‹ö› and ‹ü› represent and . The letter ‹ğ›, in principle, denotes but has the property of lengthening the preceding vowel and assimilating any subsequent vowel. The letters ‹ş› and ‹ç› represent and , respectively. A circumflex is written over back vowels following ‹k›, ‹g›, or ‹l› when these consonants represent , , and —almost exclusively in Arabic and Persian loans.Lewis (2001):3-7. Note that in these cases the circumflex conveys information about the preceding consonant rather than the vowel over which it is written. An apostrophe is used to separate proper nouns from any suffixes: eg 'in Istanbul'. The specifically Turkish letters and spellings described above are illustrated in this table: Sample Dostlar Beni Hatırlasın by Aşık Veysel Şatıroğlu (1894–1973), a minstrel and highly regarded poet in the Turkish folk literature tradition. See also * Turkish alphabet * Turkish folk literature * Turkish Language Olympiads * Turkish literature * Turkish name * Turkish Sign Language * List of English words of Turkic origin * List of replaced loanwords in Turkish Notes Details of the sources cited only by the author's name are given in full in the References section. References Printed sources * * * * * * * * * * (2nd edition 1989) * * * * * * * On-line sources * , University of Essen|publisher=Turkish Industrialists' and Businessmen's Association|url=http://www.tusiad.org/haberler/basin/ab/9.pdf|title=The European Turks: Gross Domestic Product, Working Population, Entrepreneurs and Household Data|format=PDF|accessdate=2007-01-06|year=2003| archiveurl = http://web.archive.org/web/20051204091302/http://www.tusiad.org/haberler/basin/ab/9.pdf| archivedate = December 4, 2005}} * * * * * * * * * Further reading * * * External links * * * * Swadesh list of Turkish basic vocabulary words (from Wiktionary's Swadesh list appendix) * Turkish Language: Resources - University of Michigan * LT: LearningTurkish (non-commercial) * LT: Automatic Turkish Verb Declinations (non-commercial) Category:Agglutinative languages Category:SOV languages Category:Languages of Azerbaijan Category:Languages of Bulgaria Category:Languages of Cyprus Category:Languages of Germany Category:Languages of Kosovo Category:Languages of Russia Category:Languages of the Republic of Macedonia Category:Languages of Turkey Category:Turkic languages Category:Turkish language Category:Vowel harmony languages rue:Турецькый язык ace:Bahsa Tureuki af:Turks als:Türkische Sprache ar:لغة تركية an:Idioma turco arc:ܠܫܢܐ ܛܘܪܩܝܐ roa-rup:Limba turtseascã ast:Turcu av:Турк мацI az:Türk dili bn:তুর্কি ভাষা zh-min-nan:Türkiye-gí ba:Төрөк теле be:Турэцкая мова be-x-old:Турэцкая мова bar:Tiakische Sproch bs:Turski jezik br:Turkeg bg:Турски език ca:Turc cv:Турккă чĕлхи ceb:Pinulongang Turko cs:Turečtina cy:Tyrceg da:Tyrkisk (sprog) de:Türkische Sprache nv:Tʼóok bizaad et:Türgi keel el:Τουρκική γλώσσα es:Idioma turco eo:Turka lingvo eu:Turkiera fa:زبان ترکی استانبولی hif:Turkish bhasa fo:Turkiskt (mál) fr:Turc fy:Turksk ga:An Tuircis gv:Turkish gag:Türk dili gl:Lingua turca hak:Thú-ngí-khì-ngî xal:Түргдин келн ko:터키어 hy:Թուրքերեն hi:तुर्की भाषा hsb:Turkowšćina hr:Turski jezik io:Turkiana linguo id:Bahasa Turki os:Туркаг æвзаг is:Tyrkneska it:Lingua turca he:טורקית jv:Basa Turki ka:თურქული ენა csb:Tërecczi jãzek kk:Түрік тілі kw:Turkek rw:Igiturukiya ky:Анадолу Түркчөсү sw:Kituruki koi:Тюрк кыв kv:Туреч кыв ku:Zimanê tirkî lad:Lingua turkana lbe:Туркнал маз la:Lingua Turcica lv:Turku valoda lt:Turkų kalba li:Turks lmo:Lengua türca hu:Török nyelv mk:Турски јазик ml:തുർക്കിഷ് ഭാഷ mr:तुर्की भाषा arz:توركى ms:Bahasa Turki mdf:Туркань кяль nl:Turks ja:トルコ語 ce:Turkoyn mott no:Tyrkisk nn:Tyrkisk språk oc:Turc uz:Turk tili pnb:ترک بولی pms:Lenga turca pl:Język turecki pt:Língua turca crh:Türk tili ro:Limba turcă rm:Lingua tirca qu:Turku simi ru:Турецкий язык sah:Түрк тыла se:Durkkagiella sc:Lìngua turca sco:Turkis leid sq:Gjuha turke simple:Turkish language sk:Turečtina sl:Turščina szl:Turecko godka ckb:تورکی sr:Турски језик sh:Turski jezik su:Basa Turki fi:Turkin kieli sv:Turkiska tl:Wikang Turko ta:துருக்கிய மொழி tt:Törek tele th:ภาษาตุรกี tg:Забони туркӣ tr:Türkçe tk:Türk dili udm:Турок кыл uk:Турецька мова ur:ترک زبان ug:تۈرك تىلى vec:Lengua turca vi:Tiếng Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ wa:Trouk (lingaedje) war:Tinurkiya yo:Èdè Túrkì diq:Tırki bat-smg:Torku kalba zh:土耳其语 Altı isim durumda vardır ünlü uyumu (kısaltma kullanarak tabloda gösterildiği üstsimge gösterimde Aşağıdaki tüm sonlar ile, Türkçe. çoğul marker''- ler''² hemen her durumda ya da diğer ekleri (örneğin''"köy" köylerin'') önceki isim şöyle akuzatif marker kesin nesneleri için kullanılır; (Bir) Ağaç gördük'karşılaştırmak "Lewis terim kullanır''ağacı gördük ile''aynı zamanda belirsiz hali için kullanıldığı için ." biz' ağaç gördüm "" biz'a''' ağaç gördüm " . yalın "Lewis (2001)" tercihan "mutlak olgusu. 28 çoğul marker''-ler''² genellikle bir sınıf ya da kategori içindir kullanılır değil:Ağaç gördük''olabilir eşit olarak iyi demek "biz orman boyunca yürüdü ağaçları gördüm"-olarak''karşı ağaçları gördük"biz söz ağaçları gördüm.Ağaç ve çekimi''iki önemli özellik gösterir türk sesbilim ünsüz asimilasyon sonek es (''ağaç't'an, ağaç't'a'') ve . ünlüler önce son ünsüz dile (''ağa'c'ın, ağa'c'a, ağa'c'ı'') Ayrıca, örneğin-imiz'' 4 , "bizim" fiil eklenmesiyle (: | kişi kişi isimler atamak ekleri alabilir. Örneğin''-'' 4 im için, tam cümleler kurdu olabilir) "I am" soru. parçacık''mi'' 4 hemen sorgulanıyor kelime şöyle:Koye mi"köye devam?",Ağaç mi"ağaç olan" Türk şahıs zamirleri yalın durumda olan''ben''(1'ler),siz sen(2s), o (3s), biz (1pl), (2pl veya resmi / kibar 2s), ve Onlar . (3pl) Bazı istisnalar dışında düzenli olarak reddedilir: (. 1s gen)Benim,Bizim(1pl gen.)bana(1s dat.)sana (2s dat.) ve''o eğik şekilleri''kök'kullanmak tüm diğer zamirleri (dönüşlü''Kendi''ve benzeri) düzenli olarak reddedilir (isimler Bağlama.. Tamlama) İki isim veya isimlerin gruplar, iki yoldan biriyle katıldı olabilir. * kesin (iyelik) bileşik (belirtili tamlama) Örn''Türkiye'nin sesi ' '"Türkiye (radyo istasyonu) iki ses", ikinci isim Türkiye'ye ait ses Burada ilişki genitif biten''-'' 4 ilk isim ilave olarak gösterilmiştir. üçüncü şahıs eki''var -. (ler) i'' 4 * belirsiz (eleme) bileşik (belirtisiz tamlama) Örn''Türkiye Cumhuriyeti''"Türkiye-Cumhuriyeti. . Lewis (2001) Lewis "belirsiz bir izafet grup (gerçi mutlaka normal değil) bir tire kullanımı ile İngilizce anlaşılır dönüştürülebilir" dikkat çekiyor. 42 = Türkiye "Cumhuriyet: türkiye ait cumhuriyet, ancak Türkiye'nin bir Cumhuriyet İşte ilk isim de bir son vardır değil;. fakat ikinci isim biten''var - (ler) i'' 4 -aynı . kesin bileşikleri Aşağıdaki tabloda bu ilkeleri göstermektedir örnekleri (2001) Lewis alınır :.. 41-47 bileşiklerin bileşenlerinin kendilerini bileşiklerdir Bazı durumlarda: Bu yan bileşikler ile işaretlenir parantez Tüm Türk fiiller dışında, aynı şekilde konjuge vardır | Çünkü sen geldin düzensiz ve kusurlu fiil''i-'', Türk fiil (karşılık İngilizce'edilecek) olan (bileşik formlar da kullanılabilir, kısaltılmış şekli) bir önceki sözcükle birleşen denir:Gelememişti=''Gelememiş İdi''=''Gelememiş + i-+-di'' niteleyici fiiller (sıfat) . türkçe fiiller niteleyici formları var da dahil olmak üzere (karşımıza biten''-''²), gelecekte en (''-ecek''²), dolaylı / çıkarımsal geçmiş (''-''mis 4 ) ve aorist (-''er''² veya -.'' 4 ir) Bu formlar ya sıfat ya da isim gibi işlev görebilir :''oynamayan Cocuklar, "çocuk kim oynamak istemiyorum" oynamayanlar"o kim oynamak istemiyorum";Okur Yazar"okuyucu-yazıcı = okur",Okur yazarlar"okur ". sıfat fiiller, en önemli işlevi çoğu Avrupa dillerinde bulunan var. Bu yapılarda kullanılan niteleyici formları gelecekte (''-ecek''²) ve ifadeler vardır göreceli madde eşdeğer değiştirerek oluşturmaktır eski bir formu (-''dik'' 4 ), Bkz Lewis (2001) :163-165, kapsamlı bir tedavi için 260-262 , aşağıdaki tabloda gösterildiği hangi örnekler eşdeğer İngilizce göreceli fıkrasında görülecektir gramer duruma göre sunulmuştur bu "kişisel veya göreceli sıfat" kullanımı. açısından''için .. class = "wikitable" border | 163 sırasıyla örnekler çoğu Lewis (2001) 'den alınmıştır {: 98 ve Lewis (2001):ve''kişisel''göreceli sıfat Lewis (1958) bakın = "1" | - colspan = "2" |! İngilizce eşdeğer rowspan = "2" | Örnek colspan = "2" | Çeviri | -!! ilgi zamiri zamiri Birebir Deyimsel Örneği | - | yalın | kim / o ki |''simdi konuşan adam| "Şimdi adam konuşan" | şimdi konuşan adam (kim) | - | genitif | olan (nom.) |''babası simdi konuşan adam''| "baba- onun artık konuşan adam "| babası şimdi konuşuyor adam | - | | olan (göre) |''babasını Dün gördüğüm adam''|" baba-onun-ACC dün-benim adamım "görülme | babası adam dün gördüm | - | | de kimin |''baktığımız Ressam resimlerine''| "resimleri-kendi-için-bizim sanatçı baktı" | olan resimleri biz baktı sanatçı | - | | hangi |''muhtarı seçildiği köy'' | "belediye başkanı-Bayagi seçilmiş-köyüne" | olan o belediye başkanı seçildi köy | - | | hangi |''muhtarı seçilmek istediği köy''| "belediye başkanı-its--köyüne isteyen seçilecek -my mektup "yazılı | harf () yazdım | - | |" | (dahil edatlar) Kalan olguların | kime, hangi | |''yazdığım Mektup''köyün o belediye başkanı seçilmek istiyor "- | | hangi |''çıktığımız Kapı''| hangi biz ortaya kapı | | "-bizim kapı ortaya çıktı" - | | hangi |''geldikleri vapur''| "gel-kendi gemi" | gemi gelip on | - | | + alt fıkra |''yaklaştığını anladığı hapishane Günleri''| "yaklaşımı onların-ACC anlaşılmadı-hapis-gün onun" | cezaevi gün (ki) o yaklaştığını biliyordu Bu daha karmaşık Orhan Pamuk '|: [hangi bildiği Kar ]]) yuvalanmış bir yapı içeren s''Kar''([[ Kar (roman)' dan bir örnek ' [yaklaşıyorlardı ]] . Maureen Freely' daha özlü ve deyimsel Çeviri''olduğunu bildiği hapiste gün önlerinde s ' '. Pamuk'un Türkçe dilbilgisiyaklaştığını anladığı açısından bakıldığında yazım''hapisane. kullandığını unutmayın ("Babası gördüm" tam''babasını gördüğüm''paralel ) ve bu nedenle "olan yaklaşıyor o anladı" olarak yorumlanmıştır olabilir |.} Kelime sırası basit Türkçe cümlelerde Kelime sırası genellikle Kore gibi Konu Nesne Fiil ve [ . Latince] İngilizce, ancak farklı olarak daha karmaşık cümlelerde, temel kural eleme nitelikli önce gelir ki: bu ilke önemli bir özel durum, ortaç nitelemeler Yukarıda sözünü kesin öncesinde belirsiz. böylece''çocuğa hikâyeyi anlattı''ama, "dedi çocuk hikayesini anlattı"hikâyeyi Bir çocuğa anlattı"diye bir çocuk hikayesini anlattı" . Lewis (2001). 239-240 Belli bir kelime veya cümlenin önemini vurgulamak için kelime düzeni değiştirmek mümkündür ana kural fiil önce sözcüğü istisnasız stres olmasıdır Örneğin.. tek söylemek istiyorsa "Hakan''Okula''Gitti" olacağını (Okul, dolaylı nesne) kelime "okul" ile ilgili bir stres ile "Hakan okula gittim." stres If "Hakan" (konu) yerleştirilir, bu demektir "Okula''Hakan''Gitti" olacağını "o Hakan kim okula gitti's" Kelime . [: TurkishVocabulary.png | thumb | right | 200px | Bu rakamın yaklaşık% 86 ve% 14 Türk ve yabancı kökenli "Büyük Türkçe Sözlük" nın] Son 2010 baskısının olup 104.481 sözcük içeren Türkçe kelime, kelimelerin kökeni ( Büyük Türkçe Sözlük), resmi Dil Kurumu [] tarafından yayımlanan Türk dilinin sözlük 616.767 sözcük, ifade, terim ve isimler. içerir bts / Büyük Türkçe Sözlük Türk Dil Kurumu Güncel Türkçe Sözlük''ile 2005 baskısı, resmi Dil Kurumu [] tarafından yayımlanan Türk dili sözlüğü, 104.481 içerir bir deyişle, hangi yaklaşık% 86 ve% 14 Türk ve yabancı kökenli Arapça, Fransızca, Farsça, İtalyanca, İngilizce ve Yunan . Kelime yapımı türk yaygın kullandığı için aglütinasyon. | Ad ve sözlü kaynaklanıyor [yapımı yeni kelimeler form] Türkçe kelimelerin çoğunluğu türev eklerinin uygulanmasından kaynaklanan görece çekirdek kelime küçük set asli kökten türetilmiş kelimeler kümesi bir örnek: Yeni kelimeler de sık sık Bileşik oluşturduğu olarak Almanca, yeni bir içine mevcut iki kelime bileşik kelimelerin birkaç örnek aşağıda verilmiştir:. Örnek ''Dostlar Beni Hatırlasın''Aşık Veysel tarafından Şatıroğlu (1894-1973), Türk halk edebiyatı geleneğinde bir ozan ve saygın şair | Dilekler yalan, ölüm gerçek | Murat yalan Olum GERÇEK | - | - | kim gülecek | | Biri güldü, biri gülecek Dostlar beni hatırlasın | | Mayıs arkadaş hatırlıyorum bana | - | | - | Gün ikindi Akşam Olur | | gece Sabah ve öğleden sonra dönüş | - | Gor ki Başa neler Gelir | | Ve birçok şey zaten bir kişi başına | - | Veysel yola | Veysel gider adi kalır | * Türk alfabesi * Türk halk edebiyatı * | Mayıs Dostlar beni hatırlasın Dostlar beni hatırlasın | | - Onun adı kalır Türk Dili Olimpiyatları * Türk edebiyatı * Türk adı * Türk İşaret Dili * Türk kökenli İngilizce kelimeleri Liste * Türk]] yerini ayrımı [[Listesi . Kaynakça col-break başlayacak | (title = Türk Dil Kurumu'nun 2002 Yılı Çalışmaları | son = Akalın | | ilk = Şükrü Haluk width =% 50}}Basılı kaynaklardan * * * * * * * * * * (2nd edition 1989) * * * * * * , University of Essen|publisher=Turkish Industrialists' and Businessmen's Association|url=http://www.tusiad.org/haberler/basin/ab/9.pdf|title=The European Turks: Gross Domestic Product, Working Population, Entrepreneurs and Household Data|format=PDF|accessdate=2007-01-06|year=2003| archiveurl = http://web.archive.org/web/20051204091302/http://www.tusiad.org/haberler /basin/ab/9.pdf| archivedate = December 4, 2005}} * * * * * * * * * Further reading * * * External links * * * * Swadesh list of Turkish basic vocabulary words (from Wiktionary's Swadesh list appendix) * Turkish Language: Resources - University of Michigan * LT: LearningTurkish (non-commercial) * LT: Automatic Turkish Verb Declinations (non-commercial) Category: Agglutinative languages Category:SOV languages Category:Languages of Azerbaijan Category:Languages of Bulgaria Category:Languages of Cyprus Category:Languages of Germany Category:Languages of Kosovo Category:Languages of Russia Category:Languages of the Republic of Macedonia Category:Languages of Turkey Category:Turkic languages Category:Turkish language Category:Vowel harmony languages rue:Турецькый язык ace:Bahsa Tureuki af:Turks als:Türkische Sprache ar:لغة تركية an:Idioma turco arc:ܠܫܢܐ ܛܘܪܩܝܐ roa-rup:Limba turtseascã ast:Turcu [мацI ] az:Türk dili bn:তুর্কি ভাষা zh-min-nan:Türkiye-gí ba:Төрөк теле be:Турэцкая мова be- x-old:Турэцкая мова bar:Tiakische Sproch bs:Turski jezik br:Turkeg bg:Турски език ca:Turc cv: Турккă чĕлхи ceb:Pinulongang Turko cs:Turečtina cy:Tyrceg da:Tyrkisk (sprog) de:Türkische Sprache nv:Tʼóok bizaad et:Türgi keel el:Τουρκική γλώσσα es:Idioma turco eo:Turka lingvo eu:Turkiera fa:زبان ترکی استانبولی hif:Turkish bhasa fo:Turkiskt (mál) fr:Turc fy:Turksk ga:An Tuircis gv:Turkish gag :Türk dili gl:Lingua turca hak:Thú-ngí-khì-ngî xal:Түргдин келн ko:터키어 hy:Թուրքերեն hi:तुर्की भाषा hsb:Turkowšćina hr:Turski jezik io:Turkiana linguo id:Bahasa Turki os:Туркаг æвзаг is:Tyrkneska it:Lingua turca he:טורקית jv:Basa Turki ka:თურქული ენა csb:Tërecczi jãzek kk:Түрік тілі [ kw:Turkek] rw:Igiturukiya ky:Анадолу Түркчөсү sw:Kituruki koi:Тюрк кыв kv:Туреч кыв ku:Zimanê tirkî lad:Lingua turkana lbe:Туркнал маз la:Lingua Turcica lv:Turku valoda lt:Turkų kalba li:Turks [ türca] hu:Török nyelv mk:Турски јазик ml:തുർക്കിഷ് ഭാഷ mr:तुर्की भाषा arz:توركى ms: Bahasa Turki mdf:Туркань кяль nl:Turks ja:トルコ語 ce:Turkoyn mott no:Tyrkisk nn:Tyrkisk språk oc:Turc uz:Turk tili pnb:ترک بولی pms:Lenga turca pl:Język turecki pt:Língua turca crh :Türk tili ro:Limba turcă rm:Lingua tirca qu:Turku simi ru:Турецкий язык sah:Түрк тыла se:Durkkagiella sc:Lìngua turca sco:Turkis leid sq:Gjuha turke simple:Turkish language sk:Turečtina sl:Turščina szl:Turecko godka ckb:تورکی sr:Турски језик sh:Turski jezik su:Basa Turki fi:Turkin kieli sv:Turkiska tl:Wikang Turko ta:துருக்கிய மொழி tt:Törek tele th:ภาษาตุรกี tg:Забони туркӣ tr:Türkçe [ dili] udm:Турок кыл uk:Турецька мова ur:ترک زبان ug:تۈرك تىلى vec:Lengua turca vi :Tiếng Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ wa:Trouk (lingaedje) war:Tinurkiya yo:Èdè Túrkì diq:Tırki bat-smg:Torku kalba [ zh:土耳其语]